


Feels Like the First Time

by tracy7307



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: Kitchen Fighthad an overnight stop --- the band’s third stop of the tour. Billy played the bass with lascivious energy -- thrusting it out at the crowd with his crotch, while Steve was more subtle, playing his guitar innocuously stage right.A year of intense flirting during rehearsals, late night beers with shoulders pressed together on rooftops watching the sun rise pink and gold, and shy glances in the studio all lead them to this moment, in this hotel room. Billy was lying with a pillow under his ass, his legs spread for Steve.





	Feels Like the First Time

_Kitchen Fight_ had an overnight stop --- the band’s third stop of the tour. Billy played the bass with lascivious energy -- thrusting it out at the crowd with his crotch, while Steve was more subtle, playing his guitar innocuously stage right. 

A year of intense flirting during rehearsals, late night beers with shoulders pressed together on rooftops watching the sun rise pink and gold, and shy glances in the studio all lead them to this moment, in this hotel room. Billy was lying with a pillow under his ass, his legs spread for Steve. 

Steve positioned himself at Billy’s entrance, teasing, sliding his head in _just_ a little. Billy felt _good_ and _tight_ \-- Steve took his time. Didn’t want to come the moment his cock felt some pressure. It had been months since Steve’d been laid, not since Nancy had dumped him in Indianapolis, and he was terrified that he’d shoot off like fireworks when he was fully inside of Billy.

“Fuck,” Billy panted. His chest was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, head tossed to the side, tongue licking his bottom lip. His curls were loose all over the pillow -- shadows of his long eyelashes cast down on his cheeks from the lamp light.

“So beautiful,” Steve said and splayed his fingers on Billy’s chest. Steve had envisioned this moment a thousand ways and _still_ it didn’t prepare him for Billy’s muscled body taking him like this, his pink cock flushed, hard, leaking on his belly.

Billy hooked an ankle behind Steve’s ass and urged him on. 

Steve placed his other hand on Billy’s hip and laughed breathily. “Greedy.” He decided to give Billy what he wanted and seated himself fully inside, felt the rumbling “mmm” from Billy’s chest against his hand -- he stayed put for a few beats before pulling back and thrusting in sharply. 

The motion made Billy slide up with a clipped “Ah!”

“This okay?” Steve asked as he moved again, gently this time.

“Yeah,” Billy said, his ankle tugging at Steve’s ass again. “Don’t fuckin stop.” 

Steve ducked his head and let his forehead to rest on Billy’s collarbone, stroking Billy as he fucked into Billy’s tight heat. He kissed there and thought about how they’d kissed that night after the set. Billy hunted Steve down onstage, pressing his back to Steve’s, turning his head so that they were cheek to cheek while they played their hit song. The moment they stepped to the wing Steve grabbed Billy by his denim coat and planted his lips on Billy’s.

Steve’s thrusts became more erratic and he could feel the tension behind his balls, and goddamn he knew he wouldn’t last long, but this was a little ridiculous. 

“Shit,” Billy said, squeezing Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck I’m gonna come.” 

Relief washed over Steve because clearly he wasn’t alone. “Yeah, come on,” Steve sat back and stroked up to the head of Billy’s cock -- reaching down to fondle his balls as he fucked Billy harder. 

Billy’s eyebrows furrowed and he gripped Steve’s forearm tightly. He pushed himself down onto Steve’s cock, then came over his chest -- over Steve’s fingers, huffing as he spilled all over himself. 

Steve looked down at Billy’s come on his fingers, how it pooled in Billy’s bellybutton and that was it. He buried himself deep as he came, his lips crashing down onto Billy’s as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Steve laughed, shifting to make them both comfortable. “I mean I knew it was gonna be good but jesus christ.” 

“Always knew my first time would be good,” Billy smiled as he toweled his stomach. 

“You - what? The what?” 

Billy raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never fucked anyone before. It’s called being a virgin, Steve.” 

“I _know what a virgin is Billy_ I -” Steve realized his voice was getting hysterical. He took a breath. “I just thought yknow. You’re like, very sexual onstage.” 

“Mm. Onstage yeah. But offstage? I was always ashamed.” 

And Steve remembered Billy’s rooftop words from months ago -- a father who was misogynistic, abusive, racist, and _homophobic_ \-- the word rolled around in Steve’s memory and now he understood. 

Steve kissed Billy again -- pulled him over to lie on his chest. “With me sweetheart, you don’t have to be.” 

Billy ran his fingers over Steve’s. “Never.” 

After that night, Billy even if Billy still thrust his bass at the crowd, he spent his nights with Steve curled around his back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
